Jabba's Private Collection
JABBA'S PRIVATE COLLECTION Jabba the Hutt had many pleasures and he was well known for them. His appetites were vile and depraved even by the standards of his own Hutt clan. The one thing Jabba delighted in more than anything was torturing and killing beautiful human women and today he would indulge himself. The girl, Kayla, was brought naked before the mighty Jabba for his approval. Bib Fortuna may have been a bungling fool most of the time but he did have useful contacts when it came to procuring the best slave girls in the galaxy and this young beauty was most certainly amongst the best in the galaxy! She stood naked before the bloated slug with tears of despair in her eyes. Jabba licked his vile lips and his tail quivered excitedly. He roared something in Huttese and a tarnished translator droid came up to Jabba's side. Jabba continued in Huttese as the droid translated: "The mighty Jabba is most taken with your beautiful body and looks forward to adding parts of you to his collection." Kayla looked frightened and confused. Jabba continued to speak for the droid to translate: "To this end," the droid continued, "the mighty Jabba has decreed that your legs will be cut off!" Kayla screamed upon hearing her terrible fate. The rest of Jabba's entarage cheered raucous as a pig like Gamorean guards came up and grabbed the helpless terrified girl. More henchmen brought forth a metal torture rack. An older imperial model that Jabba had purchased from Captain Eugene Talbot, the Imperial prefect in Mos Eisley. Also present was Malakili, the loathsome human Rancor Keeper whose penchant for cruelty was almost on par with Jabba's own. On a Nod from Jabba the brutish Gamorean effortlessly lifted the screaming girl to the rack and secured her to it. Arms stretched and her long slim smooth legs wide apart causing her vagina to open. "No!" Kayla screamed "Please! Have mercy!" Jabba only laughed. "The wise and mighty Jabba says that you are too beautiful to be shown mercy. You are here to die for Jabba's pleasure." A Jawa scurried forward holding a metal rod with some kind of power pack attached to it. Upon activation the tip of the rod began to glow a dull red as it heated up. The Jawa squeaked excitedly." Boh-Shuddha" roared Jabba and the Jawa inserted the hot metal rod up Kayla's helpless vagina. Her hideous scream raised the onlookers' laughter to a new level. Kayla continued to scream futiley as the hit metal rod burned the inside of her vagina whilst the vile human, Malakili picked up a short vibrio blade and activated it with a cruel smile. The very edge of the molecule thick blade glowed with red energy. Jabba bellowed another command. The droid translated: "CUT OFF HER LEGS" "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kayla screamed as the overweight Rancor Keeper approached and pressed the cruel blade against her right leg joined her pelvis. She could feel the heat of the vibrio blade begun to burn into her. Malaklili pressed the blade slowly down enabling it to cut deeper into the screaming girl separating her long smooth leg from her nubile young body. Jabba's tail quivered in ecstacy and slime secreted from his pores as he savoured the spectacle. Malaklili pressed the vibrio blade down until he felt it make contact with the metal surface of the rack. He lifted the blade up and repositioned it in order to repeat the process on Kayla's other leg. Kayla's screams lessened as her body went into shock. She was beyond feeling pain as the vile torturer cut off the beautiful girl's remaining leg. Kayla's vision was darkening. She could hear the cheers and laughter of the court but they were becoming more and more faint. She must be falling asleep…. On a command from Jabba two more slaves, two young naked green skinned Twi'lek twin sisters, opened the ankle restraints on the rack and lifted Kayla's legs and turned to present them to Jabba. The Hutt licked his lips and gave a dismissive wave of his hand. The twins walked away and out of the throne room each still caring one of Kayla's legs. Malaklili had just completed the task of cutting Kayla's pretty head from her lifeless body and followed the twins. Jabba ordered the Gamorean to eat what remained of Kayla's body. The disgusting porcines grunted and squealed in delight at their unexpected reward. Later that night Jabba sat alone in his private gallery admiring his collection of human female body parts. Their heads were mounted in a row around the wall and in each of the dozens of alcoves hung a pair of shapely legs. Occasionally, on the pillars between the alcoves was mounted a pair of breasts. Kayla's legs and head had just been added to the collection. The Twi'lek girls had dressed Kayla's legs in a pair of silky smooth stockings which pleased Jabba immensely. Perhaps he would reward them both tomorrow with a very sexy death…. THE END Category:StarWars Category:Torture